Crushed Out
March 29, 2019 April 3, 2019 October 19, 2019 | viewers = | run = 11 minutes | sister = Poetry Scam | writer = Kirsty Peart Jess Kedward | director = Miklós Weigert | storyboard = Max Loubaresse | previous = Poetry Scam | next = Girls' Day Out }} "Crushed Out" is the 12th episode of 101 Dalmatian Street. The episode originally aired in Germany on March 29, 2019 before airing in the UK 6 days later. Synopsis Dylan is desperate to win over his uber crush, hot dog Portia. But when he finally gets the girl, it's a case of be careful what you wish for. Characters * Dylan * Dolly * Fergus * Dante * Portia * Spencer * Delgado * Dorothy * Dee Dee * Dizzy * Diesel * D.J. * Dawkins * Big Fee * Sid Squirrel * Roxy * Snowball * Triple D Plot The episode starts with Dylan playing Mars. He pretends he is an astronaut exploring the Solar System, which is really just an advertisement block painted as the Solar System. Dylan is also hanging out with Fergus. He suddenly hears the slang phrase "O.M.G" and sees a shadow of a prissy poodle figure creeping up the alley. The poodle resembles a look very much resembling a goth, wearing all black, pink, purple, and teal. Her ears are in funky shapes and the fur on her legs are checkered oddly with pink and black. She is talking about the Cats Canal gig tonight. Dylan immediately begins to get a crush on her, but accidentally slips into a mud puddle. Portia is unamused at his little fall along with snobby, upper-class sidekick, Spencer the Sausage Dog (Dachshund.) Dylan expresses his immediate love for Portia and wipes off the mud on his astronaut helmet, forming a heart shape across his face. Fergus strongly believes that Portia and Dylan will just clash when immediately put together, so Fergus has a few tips in mind to win this goth girl. Dylan vows to meet her at the Cats Canal Gig this night, but will have to go through a lot of work first! The fox follows Dylan to his tree house and slightly cringes at how his taste is ever going to win Portia. His tree house is full of space theme, dinosaurs, fossils, rockets, and all sorts of science. He cringes even more at the giant, tacky dinosaur hat Dylan is wearing. Dylan is very careful about his artifacts, such as moon rocks, and even names his long dinosaur puppet, Dippy. Fergus knows this will deliver absolutely no interest to Portia and advises Dylan never to show this side of him. In other words, he is telling Dylan not to be himself. Dylan has a long way to go with Fergus explaining how Portia has a completely different taste when he twists Dippy and Dylan gets worried. Dante teaches him how to fit in with Portia's emo taste. Dante and Fergus force Dylan into crushing his beloved moon rocks, spraying his telescope lens with black graffiti spray, and even rip apart Dylan's favorite board game, PoodleWolf. They have eventually turned Dylan's inner side into a goth, and resume to the makeovers for that certain look. They place cosmetics on him with the help of Triple D. Dinnertime. Dylan surprises and intimidates the pups with his goth side, but Dolly laughs at him. Dolly asks her why he likes Portia so much. Dylan then answers briefly with depth and an emo tone, relating her to space. The pups at the table constantly turn their heads back and forth to Dylan and Dolly during their conversation. Fergus tells Dolly that Dylan is going to meet her at the Cats Canal gig tonight, under a bridge. Dolly strongly disbelieves he will keep up this act for long. Dolly tests Dylan's boundaries by first purposely spilling her food all over the floor, pretending it was an accident, and ruining Dylan's dinosaur puppet, Dippy. Dylan is almost about to react to his true self, yet passes the test. Dolly questions him about his cat allergy. Dylan is almost about to actively respond, yet keeps his cool. Dylan and Fergus enter the Cats Canal gig and spot Portia and Spencer sitting at the back of the performance. Dylan has a difficulty passing through all the cats in the audience, as he has a cat allergy. Fergus reminds him to "be cool." Portia names him Dani. Dylan is just about to correct his name, yet stops himself. They are just about to kiss when a random cat pushes through their way. Dylan starts a conversation with Portia by starting off with crowds. Portia explains herself as "living on the edge" by backing up onto an edge next to the water. Dylan tries to stop her from falling. Fergus restrains him from doing that and encourages him to keep on being 'new Dylan.' Dylan attempts to have a rude, apathetic attitude about Portia's fall into the water. Portia instantly falls in love with his attitude. As Dylan walks on his way, Spencer warns him about the big mistake he has soon to realize he made. Portia emphasizes her passion for emo Dylan as a moving, dark, emo background is displayed with some ominous sound effects. Dylan makes an excuse to call it a night and run to his house. Spencer again warns him about the mistake he has made with Portia. Dylan worriedly creeps among his house and runs straight into Portia. Portia looks down at him with this creepy look and smile on her face. Portia starts to become overly attached to Dylan and vows to never have her be apart from him. A tired Dylan is seen the next day. He comes across the bathroom only to be seen a creepy Portia with that same wide smile, toothpaste in her mouth. She starts the eerily whisper the name she has given him, Dani. She appears to be appearing in certain corners of the house, that same look on her face every time, creepily whispering his fake name. She peeps in place such as the shower, the fridge, when Dylan is eating, even when he's sleeping. Dylan becomes terrified of her. The next day, Dylan asks Fergus for help about how to lose this girl. Fergus advises him to reveal his inner self, which means the whole moon rocks and dinosaurs again. Fergus admits he wanted to go running away, screaming for cover himself, and thinks Portia will do the same. However, he is completely wrong when he brings Portia to Dylan's tree house. Portia thinks showing Dylan's inner self to her is a good thing and Portia is strongly inspired by his own self. So she dresses up as a Dalmatian, wearing Dylan's exact spots and a red collar like his. Portia just wants Dylan and her to be the same, as according to her, two souls are one. Dylan tries to make a lighter connection with him and Portia as friends. Portia takes this as boyfriend and girlfriend, much to Fergus's and Spencer's dismay. Dylan frantically escapes Portia from the park. Meanwhile, Dolly is hanging out with Roxy and Snowball in the park. The three laugh at Dylan nervously cowering in a hole. Dolly guesses if it was Portia, which was correct. Dolly knows he is desperate for his original life and places Dylan into the idea of driving away Portia with a sappy date theme. DJ cues the music on his electric keyboard, emitting romantic, fairly slow jazz music. The setting is Portia and Dylan slurping on spaghetti and meatballs, similar to a scene in the 1955 movie Lady and the Tramp. Portia and Dylan are just about to kiss with one string of spaghetti similar to what Lady and Tramp did. Portia starts to become slightly uncomfortable as she lets go of the spaghetti noodle. Dylan brings out red and pink roses with a sappy attitude. This makes Portia feel once more uncomfortable. These roses surround her as the Triple D throw the petals on her. Portia looks for Dani and does not who Dylan is. Dylan starts making kissing noises and offers her a Valentine heart-shaped box with frill. All this causes Portia to freak out as she screams and shakes her Dalmatian costume off. She drives off, claiming she needs some space. Spencer and Fergus praise his strategy. Dylan becomes once more struck by love at Portia again, causing a humor to the episode end. International release Names in other languages * Arabic: الإعجاب القاتل * Bulgarian: Влюбен до уши * Cantonese: 弄巧成拙 * Czech: Odmilovat se * Danish: Farlig forelskelse * Dutch: Hartjes * French: Coup de foudre * German: Dylans heißes Würstchen * Hebrew: הקראש * Hungarian: A szerelem sötét verem * Italian: Colpo di fulmine * Japanese: ディランの片思い * Mandarin: 弄巧成拙 * Norwegian: For en crush * Polish: Odkochani * Portuguese (Brazil): Cai Fora! * Portuguese (European): Apaixonado * Romanian: Îndrăgosteala * Russian: Опасная влюблённость * Spanish (European): Desenamorado * Spanish (Latin American): Cuidado con lo que deseas * Swedish: Nerkärad * Turkish: Sırılsıklam Aşık * Vietnamese: Phải lòng Trivia * This is the first time Dante smiles, doing so in a freakish way. * This episode is excluded on Disney Junior in the UK for having sexual themes in it. For the same reason, the premiere of the episode was also delayed in Latin America and Brazil but later premiered in September 2019. **The episodes Perfect Match and Poetry Scam have the same thing, but with less of it. Also, Poetry Scam has Crude Humor or Comic Mischief. *Dylan mimics Darth Vader's breath from the Star Wars franchise. During his fantasy. *In Southeast Asia, three instances of Fergus saying "dude" to Dylan was censored by trimming. Gallery Videos 101 Dalmatian Street SNEAK PEEK Crushed Out Disney Channel UK Category:Season 1 episodes Category:A to Z Category:Dylan episodes Category:Fergus episodes Category:Portia episodes